sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
The Capital's Underworld/Waiting
The Mon Calamari had spent most of his time waiting for Nass' arrest trying to develop something to say afterwards that wouldn't completely ruin his reputation. After being in the solarium for a not insignificant amount of time, he decided to get some air, and now stands with his arms crossed in front of him before one of the temple's many fountains. A familiar-looking medic wanders through the temple grounds - clad in casual dress so as not to attract attention and trailed by an escort - making a beeline towards the Mon Calamari Senator. "Still the walking dead, I see," Myiari greets as she approaches, a wry smile on her features. "But I bet it's not as thrilling as all of those cheap budget slasher holofilms." Rasi says, "Slasher holofilms?", Rasi asks, the joke missed apparently, as he approaches just in time to overhear at least the second part's of Myiari's words. On this day, he wears his regular uniform, a heavy briefcase carried, the series of locks and other security features on it hinting as to what's contained within." "Slasher holofilms?", Rasi asks, the joke missed apparently, as he approaches just in time to overhear at least the second part's of Myiari's words. On this day, he wears his regular uniform, a heavy briefcase carried, the series of locks and other security features on it hinting as to what's contained within. "You are both well, Senator, Miss Oerstead?" "Mmm. Well, fortunately for them, most of the walking dead in _those_ don't have to come back and explain what _I_ do," Tokoga grins, turning to look at Myi. "They just hace to drool. And moan." "As well as can be expected," he answers Rasi, his eyes immediately drawn to the briefcase. "Cute," he says pointedly, obviously finding considerable amusement at the thing. "Been taking trips to the spy supplies store after work?" Myiari shrugs helplessly, chuckling. "They also eat other people's flesh," she adds. "Compared to you, they have it easy." Noticing Rasi, the medic nods her head politely at him as she responds. "I'm doing alright. Things are beginning to get really competitive at the hospital. It's almost time for the higher-ups to be selecting new doctors from the training pool of candidates, myself included. There's around twenty of us, and only four open spots." The talk of zombies only increases Rasi's confusion, brows furrowed for just a moment before he nods. "Certain things cannot be carried around in satchels, they required a secure way of being moved.", Rasi replies, "I got this from one of the quartermasters at the base, not in any store." But, it is not long before he moves on tothe subject that brought him here, "The Verpine, he has made contact with Nass I was told?" The Mon Calamari shakes his head a few times at the Commander's naivete. Better to just answer his question than to try to get him to laugh. "Yes. And, by the looks of it, it wasn't difficult to trace the funds back to Nass. We should have everything that we need to keep him locked away for a very long time. "You sure the guy won't have some sort of control over the courts too?" Myiari asks, raising a golden blonde eyebrow. "Guys like him have their hands in everything and have friends in high places." She had heard of a few crime lords back on her home planet, but they were practically legends -- no one knew what happened to them, or if they ever even existed, and a lot of the stories she'd heard were too unbelievable to be real. "That is possible, but then, once we have proof that he commissioned the assassination of a Senator, many of his people in the government will try and keep a low profile lest they go down with him as well.", Rasi replies, "Have you started working on what you will say once Nass is arrested, Senator? I understand that they're readying the group that will go pick him up, but it's been done in the highest levels of the police force given that it might otherwise leak. "Hopefully, his people will be too afraid to do anything obviously on his behalf. Short of tampering with the evidence--of which I imagine there are multiple copies by now--there isn't much that could be done to unseal his fate." Tokoga grins at Rasi's question. "For a while, I was considering 'Hi, I'm back', but now I've moved on to something a bit more ... expository." the Mon Calamari answers. Humor to hide the fact that he really doesn't know how he's going to relate the whole series of events. It certainly couldn't wait until the trial, that much is for certain. The young medic shrugs. "Well, as long as you're confident," she replies. "I'm still wondering how the rest of the world is going to react when they find out you're alive. Some people might be glad you're okay, while others might be more than a little upset at being deceived - I know I was, at first." "The end goal of keeping Nass off the streets were worth whatever was undertaken, after all, it was not an illegal act.", the ethics of it he does not concern himself with, that is for others to determine. "Some enemies force you to move beyond your comfort zone, but better that than letting them win. Will you go back to Mon Calamari or announce your return from here?" "That's why I abandoned the 'Hi, I'm back' approach, Myiari." Tokoga says half-disdainfully, half-jokingly. It'd be nice if it were that easy. "From here," Tokoga answers. "As soon as Nass is arrested. At the same press conference, if I can pull the cambots attention away from the district prosecutor." "Well, hopefully you won't get assassinated for real afterwards," Myiari comments in a similar tone as Tokoga, her expression wry. "There might be a couple of disgruntled individuals out there." She grimaces, rubbing at her temple as she recalls a similar situation. "Like those Sith order men that came after us just outside the temple grounds... Yeah. Get rid of the leader and leave minions around, they're not going to be too happy." "I'm certain that the prosecutor will allow you sufficient time to explain what it is that occured.", he replies to Tokoga before turning to the medic, "The difference between the two is that one was an ideological group and the other an opportunistic one. Criminals do not hold to their groups after they are dismantled just as smugglers do not go hesitate to dump cargo if they risk being caught. But they have not been causing you troubles have they, of the same type as before?", the possession, if it can be called that, remembered then. "Mmm. That'd be quite the disappointing way to go, wouldn't it? Still...I don't think spice dealers and thugs are quite as dedicated to the sanctity and ideologies of their profession asa the Sith. The higher-up ones whose operations are mostly self-sufficient will keep going, but at severely reduced ability, and the lower-level street thugs will hopefully be scared away, at least for a little while." Tokoga's gaze goes back to the fountain. "But if one of them _does_ kill me, please don't say I said that," he adds with a grin, half-jokingly. Myiari sighs, flashing the Mon Calamari an exasperated smile. "You really do have a weird sense of humor, Senator," she comments. To Rasi, she says, "-I- haven't been having any problems like that, thankfully. I don't think I need that big of an interruption in my life again." "Nobody gets to kill you but me, Senator," says a familiar voice, in a jokeing tone. The voice comes from the corridor, as a shadowy figure walks into the chamber. Soon the form is revealed to be Dravin. "Please forgive the theatrics, Senator, I could not resist." he states, "Also, I must agree with your friend, you have a wierd sense of humor." "Mr. Dravin.", Rasi says in greeting, no other name known for the Verpine, and for Myiari, a quick nod. "That is all for the good. I have seen others that have been in the same situation as you and I would wish it on no one.", well, no one that he doesn't consider an enemy anyway. "I doubt that any criminal would chase you, although there is that habit of yours of walking about without bodyguards and in dangerous locales." "I'm the last person to complain about theatrics, Dravin," Tokoga answers, grinning. "But I'll make sure to let anyone else that wants me dead know that you've got the monopoly on that market. "I wish I could make you understand, Rasi, why I do all the things I do that cause you discomfort, but some of those stories are quite long and complicated. Most of them happened before you were even walking around." Myiari lifts the cuff of her glove to glance at the wrist chrono beneath and grimaces at the time display. "I should get going. My shift at the hospital begins in a bit, and I need to grab my uniform to change. I'd stay longer, but I really want that promotion." Dravin looks from Rasi to Tokoga... "Who is older then who...." Dravin wounders aloud, "I mean arnt Jedi ancient?" A hint of jokeing in his voice. "Senator, you're liable to make people age before thire time, with your antics." he adds. For some reason Dravin seams to be in a joyful mood... Ancient Jedi? Again that is marked up to a joke being missed, something Rasi has gotten used to in years, although he blamed not himself but rather the people not having a proper sense of humour. "Understandable, Miss Oerstead. It's only by working harder and better than everyone else that one can advance.", the young medic's work ethic prompting a quick, approving nod from him. "It is not a question of discomfort, Senator. But accepted security standards for Senators are based on an appreciation for the number of enemies the Republic truly has. But thankfully, at least one of them is going to be eliminated in the next few days.", imprisoned anyway. "Well, don't let me keep you, Myiari...I'm supposed to be dead, I certainly shouldn't be doing that to anybody." He raises his hand in a wave to the young medic. "_Eliminated_?" The Mon Calamari grins at Rasi's choice of words. "Know something I don't, Commander?" Myiari waves at the others as she departs, her footsteps--and those of her escort--fading away as she disappears further into the temple grounds. Dravin waves to the departing Myiari, before turning back to Rasi and Tokoga. Dravin tilts his head to one side at the choice of Rasi's words, also being curious as to thier hiden meaning. "I think even if Nass is imprisoned, he may still pose a threat." he states, "Though less so then if he was free. We should be glad for small favors." "Yes, he will be imprisoned and brought to justice will he not?", the man most likely would notget the death penalty, if such even existed on this planet, but rotting away in a cell would be the next thing to it. "There are some things I need to see to, so I should head off. But as I said, good luck with that speech, Senator, I believe you will pull it off. And it was a good thing you did, Mr. Dravin."